Hunt
Hunt is the original Ventaran Kamen Rider Axe. He was rescued by Master Eubulon from the Advent Void. He is a lone wolf type person who tends to fight on his own rather than with the other Riders. This serves as a strong contrast to his Earth counterpart, Danny Cho, who would often be with his brother Albert during jobs. Shortly after his rescue, he is deployed to Asia to upload a computer virus into Xaviax's transmitters. When Adam attempts to rejoin the other Riders by assisting Hunt in destroying monsters, Hunt does not buy into his act and threatens to vent him if he continues to follow. He returns to meet Kit, both initially wary of each other due to past experiences with the other's twin, but soon accepting each other as fellow Riders. While he still does not trust Adam, he is accepting of him for the time being until he and his allies realized that Xaviax framed Eubulon, using the Riders' mentor form to make Adam think Eubulon betrays him for being useless and betrayed other Riders to do the villian's dirty work. He goes on a mission with Price and Eubulon to shut down a transmitter. He is overwhelmed by Wildboarder and the White Minions resulting in Hunt becoming injured enough to be put in a healing trance. He recovers in time for the final battle against Xaviax fighting his way through his army and finally destroying Xaviax by using his Link Vent. He continues to fight as a Kamen Rider from remnants of Xaviax's army and helps to rebuild Ventara. Destwilder Destwilder is an armored humanoid white tiger which is Axe's Advent Beast. Destwilder has not been seen on the TV show, due to the fact that Axe never had a chance to summon him. Kamen Rider Axe Kamen Rider Axe Parameters *'Height': 197cm *'Weight': 97kg Ability Perimeters *'Sight': 20km *'Hearing': 15km *'Maximum Running Speed': 100m/5s *'Maximum Jump Height': 40m *'Punching Power': 250AP *'Kicking Power': 400AP Axe relies on brute force to win his battles, using his Dest Visor Battle axe as his weapon. As an alternate weapon, his Strike Vent equips him with his Dest Claw; arm-claws which he can use to hack and slash away at an enemy. He also relies on his contract monster Destwilder to assist him in battle. Additionally he has the Freeze Vent card, which allows him to immobilize an opponents monster in battle. Axe Final Vent is called Crystal Break where Destwilder attacks by dragging the enemy on the ground towards Axe, then he lands the final blow using his Dest Claw. Axe slots his cards in his axe in the tiger like top called the Dest Visor. Can be used as a weapon if he is not using his Strike Vent. * Attack Vent: Summons Destwilder to attack his enemies directly. * Strike Vent: Conjures up claws similar to Destwilder. * Freeze Vent: Freezes the opponent for a certain period of time. * Final Vent: Summons Destwilder for Axe's Final Vent. Destwilder drags the target across the ground and lets Axe finish his prey with a claw-based stab in the torso. *'Link Vent': When combined with the 12 other cards of this type, all thirteen Final Vents are combined into one massive Pulse. They were only used to destroy Xaviax. File:Axe_Advent.jpg|*'Attack Vent' (AP: 5000): Summons Destwilder. File:Axe_Strike_Vent.jpg|*'Strike Vent' (AP: 3000): Equips Tiger with 2 Dest Claw gauntlets. File:Axe_Freeze_Vent.jpg|*'Freeze Vent' (AP: 1000) File:Axe_Final_Vent.jpg|*'Final Vent' (AP: 6000): Executes Crystal Break. Link Vent.png|Link Vent Notes *It is unknown if both he and the original Kamen Rider Spear are brothers like their Earth counterparts. *His lone wolf personality is similar to his Japanese counterpart. However, unlike his counterpart, he does not turn against his comrades. See also Category:Adaptation Riders Category:Dragon Knight Riders Category:Ventara Riders Category:Heroes Category:Dragon Knight Characters Category:Kamen Rider: Dragon Knight